Doomsday Alternative Ending
by canadianvickymonsoon
Summary: This is what i wish would have happened on the last episode on season 8 between Jimmy/Chloe/Davis once they separated doomsday. BEWARE Happy ending. i rated it T because i dont know the difference Chlavis... *oneshot*


_**Ok so last night i watch the last episode of Smallville season 8 and i was very upset about what happened in the Jimmy/Chloe/Davis scene. So i stayed but very late rewriting it. And I'm very happy with my outcome. You may be upset that I didn't kill anyone but i could bring myself to make anymore a really big bad guy. Also i apologise because i didn't want my beta reader to read it. Don't ask why. Please read Now !**_

Jimmy placed Davis on to the small mattress on the floor, he turns his head to look up at Chloe who is standing a little back.  
"He's going to be ok" Jimmy said in a quiet voice.  
"Thank you" Chloe replied with a small smile. "Clark told me you would bring us some where safe but" she looks around the room "what is this place?"  
Jimmy's face became sad and he looked down for a moment "Your wedding present; well it was. I was going to give it to you after the wedding reception but..."  
Chloe's face became sad "My wedding present?"  
Jimmy started looking around "It needs some work i know but, so do we" he looked at her directly in the eyes. She looked down for a second then meeting is gaze. "I just, i saw us here you know, starting our life together. Taking something that the rest of the world has forgotten about and" he surged "making it ours".  
Chloe's face became sad once more and she had to look away, taking a deep breath she started to walk passed Jimmy to look outside the beautiful circular stain-glass window "You can see all of Metropolis hear." She smiled but her eyes were still sad.  
"From anywhere in the city you can spot this place. I thought that no matter where you were you could look up and" he sighed "you could see our home. See me watching over you." He smiled.

Neither where aware that Davis had woken up and had been listening in to their conversation. He could tell that Jimmy was completely in love with her and he felt so guilty for taking him away from her.

Chloe really smiled and tires came to her eyes. "I don't know who you do it. You always seem to come through. You're always there, doing the right thing, saying the right words. Jimmy there's some much i need to tell you."

Davis felt his heart pain when he heard her there was something in her voice that made him realise there was still such compassion between them. And to be perfectly honest he was over raged with jealousy.

"I know about Clark." Jimmy interrupted her.  
"What?" Chloe stepped forward worried for her friend Clark and the secrets that Jimmy might know. "What exactly do you know" She was already on the verge of tears and it was difficult to stop her voice from cracking.  
"The What." He said with a smirk. "I saw him. And i saw what he can do, who he is. And now i see all kind of things." He gave a small laugh. "I see what you sacrificed for him. For everyone really." Chloe was trying so hard not to cry now. "And i understand why you went with Davis, to protect Clark, to protect everyone, really." He gave another laugh. "It all makes scene now"

Davis had never been in so much pain. Was what Jimmy said true, had Chloe really only done this for Clark. Did she not really love him? All this hurt him more than transforming into the monster that used to pelage his body. He wanted nothing more than to scream as loud as he could, he need to know what Chloe really felt but at the same time he wish that he could just forget what was just said and still believe that the only person he ever loved had loved him in return.

Jimmy continued to talk "The way i see it is your as much a hero then he is, what you've gone through, what you've risked."

"Jimmy to me it was never a risk." He didn't note's that she had started to cry. "Yes I've lost so much but i would never take back what I've done." She gave a small smile shaken her head.

She was giving both men mixed signals. To Jimmy although what she had done save the world, it still meant that she never completely trusted him, which stung.  
But to Davis who was in so much pain he couldn't tell if she was happy that she went with him because she cared or if she did it because she care for Clark most of all.

Jimmy took her in his arms and started to kiss her. This really distress Davis the woman he loved was slipping away from him wail he portended to be asleep. He was about to get up and stop this when she push Jimmy away and practically cried out "no"

"I'm sorry Jimmy but you don't understand. That's not it everything you said before was perfect and that's why i feel in love with you in the first place but" she sobbed "i don't think i ever really loved you completely. I care for you so much but since you've been away i can't say i really missed you. I missed being with you."  
"But that's the same!"  
"No not really i missed your company and you but we were so complicated and well just uncompleted." She practically yelled tires still pouring down her face. "You where right that we should have never gotten married our hearts were never in it fully. Well i can't say that for sure for you but a part of my heart will always belong to Clark and to you but the rest, the rest belongs to Davis." Jimmy was so upset that Davis, that beast could have ever won Chloe's affection.

"Chloe i love you" He said with so much passion, there was so much hurt in his eyes. Chloe could see that his heart was breaking.

Chocking on her tires she manages to say "I'm sorry" those two words had shattered his very being. What she had said had destroyed any hope of there ever being a relationship between them again.

He didn't want to look at her but he couldn't take his eyes off from her. He stepped closer only for her to step away. And without another word he walked passed her and left the rundown apartment perhaps never to see her again. The thought was like a stab to the heart with a blunt knife.

Davis was overjoyed with happiness. How he had doubt her only minutes before was unbelievable. She was his savoir and the person he loved more than anything else. She is the water that he drinks, the food that nourishes him and the air that he breathes.  
But as he watch her standing there cry and holding herself it made him wander how she would reacted if it was him leaving. It hurt even to think about.

"Chloe." Davis's voice was soft but it still seemed to make her tense. Before he knew it, she was practically on top of him holding him so tight. He gently rapped his arms around her. He leaned up straight so they could embrace each other better.

"Oh god Davis i was so worried i was going to lost you." Her arms seemed to tighten around him and he let his head rest on hers. They held each other in till he was sure she had stopped crying. He pulled away and looked at her damp face gently rubbing her tears away with his thumbs. Chloe smiled and it took his breath away, it seemed like so long since he saw her really smile.

"Davis. You mean everything to me. Every day i feel for you more, Davis I" but before she could say what was in her heart he took her lips with his. The kiss was so tender and warm, it just wanted to make her cry more. Her hands on his chest and his cupping her face. They broken apart faces still inches apart.

"I overheard you and Jimmy" he said in a whisper. Tires pricked his eyes, "You are the light of my life. Before I met you I walked in darkness, but when we meet in a flurry ash and burnt out cars, people freaking out, for a moment, it felt like everything disappeared except us. Without you the man i want to be doesn't exist. Being with you makes every day a joy to look forwards to. Chloe what I'm trying to say is that; i love you."

She smile her brightest smile yet "I love you too." And they kissed once more. With so much love and passion that if the world where to end right then they wouldn't have cared.


End file.
